


On and Off.

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 他們窩在棉被裏頭有一句沒一句的聊天，溫暖的被窩讓倦意更深，看小孩撐著眼睛努力維持意識聊天的樣子，金建學覺得十分可愛，揉了揉蓬鬆的頭髮哄著：「快不行了吧，睡覺啦。反正明天沒有工作，可以睡很晚。」「有沒有工作一醒來都是看到哥，好像沒什麼差。」「如果你可以自己起來的話，就有差了。」「看到你又不壞。」「……好啦，晚安。」
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 15





	On and Off.

**Author's Note:**

> *ONEUS同人，金建學x孫東柱/DOON  
> *AU的經紀人和演員  
> *笨蛋情侶好油，機場金建學好像經紀人(極度失禮

“……因為工作真的很忙，所以我現在會見到的人基本上就是公司的staff們、電視台或是我們公司的藝人們，當然最多還是我的經紀人，比家人相處的時間多很多呢。”  
“咦，連MAS的東明……你的胞兄，也沒碰面嗎？”  
“啊這個的話，真的很搞笑，一般家裡小孩都出社會的話，不是過節的時候才比較容易見到嗎？但我們倆的工作性質年末都是最忙的，真的很久沒有見到了，偶爾發訊息而已，最常見到的地方還是電視台呢。”  
“啊是的，我也有看到你們在推特上傳的合照……”

不是什麼太嚴肅的採訪，孫東柱很放鬆地靠在沙發椅背，記者也是比較熟悉的媒體人，不太會問什麼敏感問題或是挖洞給他，所以整個訪談都進行得非常和諧順利，很快就結束了。  
「辛苦了，東柱先生。每次採訪您都非常輕鬆愉快，您太能說了。」  
「是朴記者問的問題都很有趣，請幫我寫一篇好文章喔！」孫東柱俏皮地同記者眨眨眼，相視而笑。

送走了記者，孫東柱更加沒有防備地陷在椅子裡頭，拿出手機百無聊賴地滑了滑，見金建學送完客推門進來，他立刻收了手機起身，「回去吧！」  
「回你家嗎？」  
「嗯……」孫東柱抿起嘴沉吟了下，「明天沒行程不是嗎？去你家一樣也是要先繞到我家，你不如睡我那裡吧。」  
金建學接過孫東柱的隨身包並幫他推開了門，「要我過夜嗎？」  
「哥想大半夜跑回去，我也不反對啦。」  
金建學笑笑，不可置否。

金建學做現在這份工作之前想過他絕對不搞辦公室戀情。  
當然現在也不算，這個意思是說，其實藝人也基本上沒有所謂辦公室，所以他們是在會議室、休息室、茶水間、或甚至是保母車——之類的地方，談戀愛。  
雖然這樣講有推卸之嫌，但這的確不是由他開始、也非他本意。

車子開進高級大樓的地下停車場，孫東柱家的樓層在中間偏上，還不到頂樓俯瞰城市的等級，但景觀也足夠了，一層樓只有兩戶、而對面也是某個企業小開的置產而已，平時沒什麼鄰居來往。所以光是到了樓層、還沒進門，孫東柱就已經放肆起來。  
「抱我。」雙手攬上金建學頸脖，平時低沉冷靜的聲音壓扁成黏膩的聲音，不大不小地響在金建學耳邊。  
「我還要開門啊。鑰匙呢？」  
「口袋裡。」  
於是攬著腰的手順勢探進外套口袋，就著這個姿勢打開門，即使前面圈著個孫東柱在懷裡也不影響行動，門鎖喀啦一聲打開，他把他攔腰抱起、後腳一踢，帶上了門。  
——他只是被孫東柱吃得死死的而已。

孫東柱剛出道的時候是帶有偶像形象的，比起演技更多目光是放在他亮眼的外型，和粉絲的互動也十分親近而且不吝嗇於飯撒。雖然也有不少輕視的聲音，但隨著話題性和每每增進的演技還是讓他得到了養成系小生的稱號。  
和典型清淡俊朗的演員臉不同，孫東柱的眉宇挺拔英氣，然而一雙大眼長睫纖纖又帶點陰柔的美，不至於女氣，但總的來說是一種中性的美，對於年輕的學生族群可是相當有吸引力。  
這些和往例演員的差異和資歷之淺自然是讓他吃過不少苦頭。初期也是沒什麼背景的小公司，處事處處看電視台臉色、受到前輩的任何待遇都不好抵抗，而孫東柱長得好，帶有其他深意的眼光也不是沒有過。

那是金建學第一次單獨陪孫東柱跑通告，錄製結束後趁金建學去招呼聯繫的期間一個綜藝的二線前輩纏上了落單的孫東柱。  
「聽說我們東柱最近人氣挺好的吧？」  
誰跟你我們。孫東柱腹誹，臉上還是扯了一個溫順的笑容，「哪裡，前輩過獎了。」  
「那麼這人脈就很重要了吧？怎麼樣，要不要跟哥一起吃頓飯？給你介紹一些影劇界的朋友，以我們東柱的實力，當上一線男主角也是遲早的吧！」說著倒是上手了，皺紋遍佈的大掌拍在孫東柱的肩膀上，指尖悄悄摩挲起來。  
「我……」  
「東柱呀。」  
突然另一邊肩膀被後面扯了去，幅度大得那前輩不由得放了手，孫東柱跟著踉蹌了下，又被穩穩扶住了。金建學幫他整了整兩邊發皺的袖子，轉頭才好像剛發現有其他人在這。  
「啊……前輩您好，不好意思，打擾你們說話了。不過……東柱呀，我們差不多要走囉。」  
孫東柱抬手看了錶，「啊真的，會遲到的。那麼前輩，我們下次再聊吧！今天辛苦了。」  
稍稍鞠了躬，轉身拉著金建學快步走人，像是真的要趕通告似的實質上是落荒而逃。孫東柱沒敢回頭去看那個前輩的表情，但想必應該非常精采，回到保母車上一個爆發，大笑出聲。  
「哇，你怎麼了？驚嚇過度嗎？」  
「我才要驚嘆一聲吧！」孫東柱忍不住大力的拍了下金建學的肩膀，笑道：「想不到你這麼有種啊，建學哥。」  
「你也拍太大力了吧……」金建學撫了撫自己大概已經泛紅的肩膀，「不是，你真的沒事吧？」  
「你剛剛那樣扯我肩膀也很痛啊！」孫東柱的笑容緩和下來，「我是習慣啦，新人輩分低嘛，今天這個才不算什麼呢，你沒來我也可以解決的。」  
「那還是我多管閒事了？」  
「不，謝謝你，這還是第一次有人幫我。」  
金建學才想開口問其他經紀人都不管嗎？看孫東柱的表情也大概了解了，其他人多半是不敢得罪那些權勢，毀了孫東柱不談，要是連累到公司其他藝人就更糟了。金建學撇撇嘴，發動了車子，看著前方而手搭上孫東柱的頭頂揉了一把。  
「謝什麼，經紀人不就是要保護自家藝人的嗎。」  
孫東柱又笑了，拉下肆虐他髮型的手打了下，「你這身肌肉，倒比較像保鑣。」

鞋子被隨意踢在了地板上，孫東柱半身躺在單人沙發座，雙腳橫在扶手上一晃一晃的，金建學覆在他身上同他接吻，主導且霸道，而孫東柱只是順從的配合，間隙發出一點好聽的聲音撩撥金建學的神經。  
暫歇的時候孫東柱光著的腳不安分地踩上金建學的褲襠，「哥，硬了。」  
金建學尷尬的咳了聲，「你還沒吃飯，還要先洗澡。」  
「可是你想要，我也想要。」  
「那也得分先後。」  
「我沒有那麼愛吃。」  
「你還說……不是，我是怕你……體力……」  
「哇建學哥，禽獸啊？」  
「……總之你先去洗澡，我叫外賣？」  
這回孫東柱總算乾脆的跳下沙發椅，飛快的在金建學的臉上親了一口，「那等我。」  
金建學忍不住抓住他再用力親了幾次。

雖然這樣比較不管是對哪方都相當失禮，但金建學著實覺得孫東柱同他接吻的時候，比他在和女演員拍吻戲的樣子要有魅力多了，還比所有言情偶像劇的女主角可愛一百倍。

這個念頭是淺移默化的，遠在金建學意識到孫東柱在追他之前、也比他發現自己已經深深迷上孫東柱還早。  
從他人看來也相當正常的攬肩勾手、發懶的時候掛在他身上，到後來偷偷在沒有外人的地方捏手親臉頰，一開始孫東柱對著十分堂皇的金建學說，這是友好的象徵，可日漸模糊的距離和界線，就算是金建學這樣的大木頭也該被孫東柱削成木屑。  
基於工作上的道義和對自家藝人的考量，金建學覺得放任孫東柱這樣為所欲為下去遲早會出事，於是做好準備好好和對方談談，並不斷催眠自己對對方不過就是自己要照顧的藝人、和對關係好的弟弟的好感。  
所以準備了一長串諄諄教誨的說教內容，可說是十分無愧於大學時期的幼教專業，但錯就錯在了對象不對——孫東柱可不是五歲小孩啊。  
「所以說，哥是笨蛋吧？」  
「不是、你……」  
後半句硬生生被站起來高度和他所差無幾的視線逼退，也不知道孫東柱就這樣盯了他多久，心跳的加速擾亂數秒的節奏，爾後他的世界完全了無聲息。  
不是第一次看孫東柱接吻，在片場看了不下百次，但這樣站在第一人稱的角度還真是從未想過——好吧也許夢裡若干——嘴唇的柔軟不是唇妝製造出來的假象，溫熱濕潤貼在他的唇上，舌尖帶著侵略性的直進，和孫東柱的作風無不相符，舌肉的行進比起專注接吻更像是在做某種挑撥引誘——於是金建學上鉤了。  
直到兩人氣喘吁吁地靠在牆上，孫東柱的下巴抵在金建學的寬肩，話語溜進耳裡，「你看，為什麼我們的位置相反了呢。」  
因為你也喜歡我。

坐在茶几前面吃著早就過了點的晚餐，而金建學持著吹風機撥弄他剛洗完的濕髮，雖然剛剛那樣胡鬧，其實在一整天無視作息的行程後孫東柱還是非常飢餓的，該吃的時候還是好好地吃，吃飽才有力氣繼續鬧金建學，這麼想著更是胃口大開，不時遞幾口給金建學並讚美自己的貼心。  
吃飽喝足後孫東柱滿足地躺在金建學腿上拍拍肚子，「好像就這樣睡覺也可以耶。」  
「呀，那我的腿會廢掉的。」  
「哎咿，這時候不是應該回答說親愛的小寶貝會著涼的然後把我抱回房間裡嗎？」  
「……行吧，去睡覺吧。」  
幾乎是互相拉扯著，刷牙、躺床、蓋棉被，金建學最後還是妥協躺下，充當小男朋友的長抱枕。寬大的雙人床和兩個枕頭明顯不是獨居的規格——雖然成堆的布偶佔據了更大部分。

他們窩在棉被裏頭有一句沒一句的聊天，溫暖的被窩讓倦意更深，看小孩撐著眼睛努力維持意識聊天的樣子，金建學覺得十分可愛，揉了揉蓬鬆的頭髮哄著：「快不行了吧，睡覺啦。反正明天沒有工作，可以睡很晚。」  
「有沒有工作一醒來都是看到哥，好像沒什麼差。」  
「如果你可以自己起來的話，就有差了。」  
「看到你又不壞。」  
「……好啦，晚安。」  
金建學抬手熄了燈。


End file.
